


[TSN/ME]情人节玫瑰

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 配对：M/E分级：NC-17简介：一个关于性、吃醋、玫瑰花和情人节的故事*严重警告*：无逻辑pwp，请审慎>3<





	[TSN/ME]情人节玫瑰

       二月的加利福尼亚，温暖的日光笼罩了白昼中的旧金山。  
  
　　今天是情人节，但也是工作日。  
  
　　Eduardo现在工作的公司正位于市区中心的一栋上百层的写字楼，外围的钢化玻璃幕墙使得整体的采光良好，而身为投资总监的Eduardo就站在办公室的落地窗前，抱着一大束玫瑰花。  
  
　　明亮到刺眼的阳光透过百叶窗的缝隙争先恐后地照射进来，Eduardo的脸颊都被染上了和那些花朵一样的娇艳欲滴的红色。  
  
　　秘书小姐一进门就看到了这样一幕——平常就温柔和煦的Saverin先生，穿着最一丝不苟的正装，每根头发都服服帖帖地被发胶固定好，朝着向光的那面站定，双臂间捧着上百支精心挑选过品相最佳的玫瑰花，嘴角残留着上个微笑的弧度。  
  
　　哦，这可真可爱。自从自家上司订婚以来，这样的甜蜜场景的出现频率呈现几何上升的态势，而且作为秘书，几乎是每个月都能被她撞见。Fiona心里升起了种既欣慰又遗憾的感觉，因为要不是Zuckerberg先生，她并不知道Eduardo喜欢的是男人。好像除了这位CEO，Eduardo也从没有过被她所知的恋情。  
  
　　“硅谷那位送的么？”  
  
　　在旧金山，估计没有谁会不认识几个IT新贵，他们的公司正好是主攻互联网方面，Fiona自然知道她上司未婚夫的大名，各种事迹也都了解了个七七八八。她跟在Eduardo身边工作有一年多了，对方的好脾气给了Fiona关心他生活的特权，涉及私人的话题Eduardo也不会生气。  
  
　　绯闻的力量是无穷的，Eduardo也没有要隐藏的意思。所以他朝着秘书笑了笑，漫不经心地回答到，“是啊。”  
  
　　卡片没有署名，祝福也只有简单的一句，简直不能更Zuckerberg一点了。  
  
　　半小时前他接收到了Mark的简讯，说到了自己家楼下。Eduardo有记得给对方钥匙，所以不担心Mark会进不了门。  
  
　　但他还是打定主意提前下班。  
  
　　Eduardo算这家公司的半个合伙人，来去非常自由。要知道他谈个恋爱差不多把全公司上下所有的人都惊动了个遍，青年才俊的投资总监找了几年前风波中跟自己对簿公堂的人做男友，不到三个月就订了婚，群众们觉得仿佛错过了好几季的剧情，连老板都放话出来说要全力配合小老板，不能耽误他谈情说爱。要不是看在工资保持稳定增幅的份上，大概所有员工都会认为自己是进了个不正经的单位。  
  
　　实际上大家都知道，光是Eduardo一人带来的收益都抵得上公司全季度的大半，所以老板才会这么讨好他，还用股份把Eduardo给拴住，一副生怕人跑了的架势。  
  
　　这位小老板十分心安理得地支配着自己的权利，甚至在他离开公司的时候，时间还不到下午四点。  
  
　　  
  
　　Eduardo抱着那些玫瑰回到他的顶层公寓，不意外地看到在沙发上睡得东倒西歪的Mark。  
  
　　脚边的地毯上还躺着他心爱的笔电，显示器早就黑屏了，估计是被Mark敲着敲着睡过去就不小心摔了下来。  
  
　　客厅里有芝士和海鲜的味道，Eduardo走到茶几的垃圾桶边，果然在里面发现了吃剩下的披萨包装盒。  
  
　　嗯，红牛罐子当然也在。Eduardo随便地数了数，一共有四个。  
  
　　说实话，他也不知道自己该不该生气——他费心做的意面半口都没被动过，正凉透了摆在餐桌上，Eduardo完全有愤怒的理由。  
  
　　但另一方面，今天是情人节，Mark是刚开完早上在公司的会就沿着州际公路一路驾车，从谷里开到了湾区，为的是在自己面前刷刷存在感，毕竟他们才订婚不久，而这个节日隆重到了Mark需要送花的程度。  
  
　　Eduardo并非那种热爱鲜花的小姑娘，如果这束花不是来自Mark，他一定会对它们抱着玩味的讥讽和不屑。  
  
　　可Mark是不一样的，他对浪漫一窍不通，给Eduardo送过最绞尽脑汁的礼物就是戴在对方手上的那枚订婚戒指。  
  
　　其实求婚也很出其不意，上个星期柯克兰三人组再加上Eduardo这个编外人员，一起在餐厅吃饭，在他们都各自解决完牛排等着上甜点的间隙，Mark对Dustin说了一声“时间到了”，他们的吉祥物就赶忙从西装内袋里掏出了个戒指盒，Mark就顶着一张严肃到极点的脸，问Eduardo愿不愿意陪他一起进到坟墓里。  
  
　　事后Chris偷偷向Eduardo形容的是，他就像被暴君训斥得一无是处的小实习生，委屈扒拉又糊里糊涂地让卷毛CEO套上了戒指。Eduardo简直是哭笑不得。  
  
　　Eduardo喜欢Mark为了爱情改变的样子，虽然不是很精通，还可能有点傻，但Eduardo总是被他这种另类的性感所吸引。  
  
　　以常人的眼光，Mark可能跟性感搭不上边，可对Eduardo来说，光是那副足够锋利的长相和平静得像海面的眼睛就能够让自己被俘获，倒不是很致命，却像有根羽毛在撩拨一样让人心痒痒，而Eduardo热衷于打乱对方眼里的那派和平，再掀起一阵飓风。  
  
　　风眼周围万物皆毁，风眼中心只留下他一人。  
  
　　权衡下来，Eduardo决定对Zuckerberg先生的这次扣分行为不予追究。  
  
　　  
  
　　因为今天是星期五，明后两天周末Mark应该不会那么急着赶回去，于是Eduardo没有叫醒他的打算。  
  
　　虽然是二月，但这里下午的气温却足够高，Eduardo望着穿着灰色短T的Mark，放弃了要给他披件外套的想法。  
  
　　现在更重要的是要怎么处理这些开得红艳艳的玫瑰。Eduardo的公寓布置得极其具有金属感，混搭着现代简洁风格，连个花瓶也没有，可以想象他手里的这捧鲜花是有多么地格格不入。  
  
　　最终Eduardo还是为它们找到了一个好去处。Mark一睁开眼就看到地板上垃圾桶里插着的大束玫瑰花。  
  
　　“Wardo。”  
  
　　他在叫自己未婚夫的名字，声音里带着刚睡醒的沙哑。  
  
　　“你醒啦。”对方的回应是从厨房那边传来的，Mark揉了揉眼睛，看着Eduardo走到了他旁边，双手在腰间拴着的围裙上擦干，然后玩起了自己的卷发。  
  
　　Mark不耐烦地晃晃脑袋，惹来Eduardo一阵咯咯的笑声。他几个小时的车程可不是用来换让人玩头发的。  
  
　　所以下一秒Eduardo就从扶手边被一把搂住腰，Mark把他的斑比给拖到了膝盖上，一只手的掌心贴着合身的衬衫覆盖下略为凸出的脊椎骨，手指绕着那旁边围裙系带的活结打转，带了一点好奇。  
  
　　“住手。”Eduardo把手放在Mark的肩膀，挽起的衣袖毫无保留地展示着小臂上流畅的线条，Mark的视线被成功转移。  
  
　　“什么？”  
  
　　没有自觉的卷毛先生仰着他那张性冷淡的脸，望进爱人浓郁得似乎被枫糖浆浸泡过的眼仁里。Mark一直都知道Eduardo的长相很对他味口，这影响了他在头脑里对南美人形成的刻板印象——美丽，甜蜜，火辣，热情洋溢。  
  
　　直到上一段失败的短暂关系打了他的脸，Mark才明白，巴西是世界人种大熔炉，而Eduardo不可复制。  
  
　　“你在弄那个绳结……”Eduardo不赞同地皱起眉头。  
  
　　Mark听得出来这句话只说了一半，他挑挑眉示意Eduardo继续。  
  
　　“这个比喻可能不合适，但……Mark我真的感觉你把它当成了内衣背扣，”Eduardo细微地皱了下眉，还顺带着抿抿唇，“我也不知道为什么我会有这种联想……真奇怪。”  
  
　　听完Eduardo说的Mark愣了好几秒，回过神之后心里涌入了些难以言喻的东西。  
  
　　“你这么解过别的姑娘的内衣吗？”Mark的瞳孔危险地收缩起来，“还是你在暗示……需要我托Sean替你从维密秀上顺一套回来吗？”  
  
　　Eduardo被Mark连珠炮似的两个问题给堵得哑口无言，尤其是听Mark用他独有的超常语速问完第二个之后，Eduardo的脸颊都染上了几抹红晕。  
  
　　“Mark你真是……”Eduardo恼怒得像只被逗过头的猫，但又因为是自己先提的所以理亏，憋了几个词在喉咙也始终没有勇气骂下去，只好用没什么威慑力的眼神瞪他。  
  
　　语出惊人的CEO大人丝毫没有提议不当的自知，他满意地看着Eduardo羞赧的样子，从鼻腔里哼出几声得意的嗤笑。  
  
　　“算了……”Eduardo小小地翻了个白眼，同时鼓着腮帮子偷摸做鬼脸。尽管只在对方脸蛋上保持了不到一秒，也被Mark精准地捕捉了下来。  
  
　　Eduardo用穿着拖鞋的足跟踢了踢Mark的脚，扭着纤细的腰从Mark的腿上挣脱开来。他居高临下地站在距离Mark不到十公分的前方，颐指气使地冲这只卷毛说到，“看在玫瑰花的份上。”  
  
　　得到宽恕的那个有些疑惑地靠在抱枕上，脑子还一时运行不过来，他不明白这句话的意思，Eduardo就已然勾起嘴角，弯腰在Mark的脸上亲了一口后大度地转身，像个骄傲的小少爷，优雅地向开放厨房迈去。  
  
　　输入的信息在名为Mark的机器人的CPU里被转化成了由000111组合的二进制，这位名震硅谷的暴君先生的目光在Eduardo颀长的背影上停留了一会儿，又移到那个玫瑰垃圾桶上，开始后知后觉地意识到发生了什么。  
  
　　隐藏在丘体里的红外装置在向Mark报错，他忽视不了这个。  
  
　　一个完美的误会。  
  
　　  
  
　　自从上个圣诞假期以来，这是Mark第二回来Eduardo在这儿的家，那把钥匙却是第一次用。  
  
　　毕竟他们才订婚一个多星期，就这一把钥匙还是Mark拿Eduardo的现成。当时Eduardo被带到Mark新买下的独栋别墅，据说谷里大半有一定资产的人都会在此处购置房产，而Mark牵着Eduardo的手踏进里面后，做的第一件事就是把他刚晋级成未婚夫的男朋友抵在门上狠狠地干到哭，并美其名曰“占域行为”。  
  
　　重新睡到二楼卧室的床上，Mark在彻底把Eduardo折腾得连翻身的精力都没有之前，从床头柜的抽屉里摸出了新房子的钥匙，把它塞进了Eduardo红润的嘴唇里，再索取式地从他口腔中掠夺走一个又一个的吻。  
  
　　作为回礼，Eduardo在出发回旧金山的前一晚把自己公寓的钥匙送给了Mark，而自己则是到家前先去了趟公司取备用的那一把。  
  
　　Mark不常到Eduardo住的地方来，一是因为忙，二是Eduardo总是出差往帕罗奥图跑，最多Mark一周可以见Eduardo两次，每次他们都可以用来进行棒极了的约会或者性爱。  
  
　　但Eduardo的工作不是陪Mark，两个人都心知肚明。Mark早已通过网线光缆摸清了他家Wardo的具体行程，知道Eduardo的主要任务就是跟他的同行见面，聊天，吃饭，谈生意，Eduardo管投资，考察硅谷新秀的企业也是必须的。Mark不太开心自己的未来伴侣做这个，因为那些同行里敌友都有，更重要的是，Eduardo出众的外表和气质总能引起骚动，就算巴西斑比本人意识不到，但Mark在圈子里总能听到些。  
  
　　哦，对，那些家伙管他的Wardo叫巴西斑比，Mark听了一整天心里都不舒服。  
  
　　Mark没有送过Eduardo玫瑰，也不会送Eduardo玫瑰。他是红绿色盲，所有鲜红的东西在他眼里都是枯败的黄褐色，只有蓝色对他而言是最具可读性的颜色。他对色彩没有太强的敏锐性，所以连带着艳丽的图案和花草也不是很对他的胃口。  
  
　　那么会是谁送给他的Wardo玫瑰的呢，Mark在饭桌上咀嚼他那份沙拉时都在想这个问题，表情也有点莫测，Eduardo读不太懂，察觉到他没有分享的意图后就不管了。  
  
　　估计十有八九都跟Facebook有关，Eduardo也帮不上忙。  
  
　　  
  
　　一顿并不多丰盛的晚餐过后，他们理所应当地滚到了一起。  
  
　　摆在客厅的意式转角沙发是第一个战场。  
  
　　Eduardo被不容置喙地剥光了衣服，熨帖的衬衫和西裤，加上半推半就着褪下的平角内裤，没几下子Mark就得到了一个在钢琴黑的沙发上舒展着美好躯体的爱人，Eduardo布料遮挡下的皮肤呈现着钻石一般的白皙和耀眼，强烈的对比让Mark的老二几乎是一瞬间就肃然起敬。  
  
　　早就和Mark有了肉体关系的Eduardo一点也不陌生地被缓缓挑起情欲，他们是第二次做情侣，成人乐趣自然体味过无数遍，无非是肢体纠缠，汗水混合和体液交换这些东西。因为要满足Mark心底那头控制欲的野兽，Eduardo得把主动权交出去，Mark喜欢他柔柔顺顺地挨操。虽然自己让这个暴君体验过几回被骑的滋味，到最后总是会让对方给反扑得没力气。  
  
　　“嗯……”  
  
　　骨节分明的手指在Eduardo身上游走着四处点火，Mark很清楚他的性感带在哪里。Eduardo在被捏住乳头时紧张地呻吟出声，全身都泛起了敏感的战栗。  
  
　　Eduardo叫得又软又糯，Mark揉他乳晕揉得可不轻，刚刚还驯服地趴在毛发里的小Wardo也被唤醒，而Mark根本还没碰到那里。  
  
　　像先前说的，他们对彼此的身体都太熟悉，在性事上Mark对待Eduardo有套娴熟的手法，唯一跟计算机程序不同的是他自己也会沉溺其中，逻辑和理性通通要从他的脑子里滚蛋。  
  
　　流淌着巴西裔的血液，Eduardo在做爱时总是无比投入和享受，好几次都热情到了放荡的程度，比如他经常在Mark把阴茎插进来之前就湿得一塌糊涂，只要被刺激足够就可以连润滑剂都不用；比如他喜欢Mark无套内射，这点Eduardo自己都羞于承认，不过身体的反应每每都很诚实，某次Mark把精液射给他了之后Eduardo居然夹着对方还没软下来的大家伙潮吹了，晶莹透明的淫液大部分喷到了Mark的阴茎上，剩下的混合着白浊流到腿间打湿了床单，后续是Mark又干了他一次，就着他体内的湿腻。  
  
　　不过他不敢要太多，因为放纵的结果就是发烧和疼痛，Eduardo已经知道了节制。  
  
　　“你湿了吗？”Mark看着Eduardo闭着眼睛用一边的脸颊蹭沙发垫，口水顺着微张的嘴角流出来一点，他俯身去亲吻这个小母鹿轻颤的睫毛，再用低哑的气声在对方尖尖的耳廓边问到。  
  
　　闻言Eduardo轻轻地笑了起来，整个肩膀连带着胸膛都在抖动，他睁开了眼，仿佛两块温润的琥珀沉在清浅的湖底。Eduardo看了Mark一会儿，才用软绵绵的语气说，“还没有，我的小机器人，你得继续努力。”  
  
　　受到嘲笑的Mark并没有在意，只是在Eduardo的胸部重重捏了一把后撑起身，手掌一路向下，只照顾了Eduardo的阴茎一小会儿，便掰开了他还并拢着的腿根。两根手指没有任何预警地插入了Eduardo的后穴，突然的侵袭打得他措手不及，Eduardo仰着脖子尖叫了一声，还没等适应Mark又用力地上下抽送起来。  
  
　　击剑一直是Mark的爱好，他曾经是他们高中击剑队的队长，到现在Mark都保留着这项运动，没有停止过练习，在Facebook他的办公室里也挂着一把花剑。然而此刻他的手指成为了剑身，Eduardo穴内层叠的软肉则是被刺破的空气。  
  
　　“嗯……嗯！Mar……Mark，哦——Jesus，啊，啊！”Eduardo毫无章法的呻吟被Mark用手指搅了个粉碎，摩擦穴壁的快感渐渐升起，Eduardo也越来越放松。  
  
　　Mark的中指找到了Eduardo的前列腺，所以他微微屈起了指节，一遍遍地抠刮那处敏感，柔嫩的肠壁紧紧地吸附着给自己带来细碎电流感的Mark的指头，并不知羞耻地分泌着湿湿滑滑的汁液，在越来越快的动作下甚至顺着穴口流了出来弄脏了Mark的手腕。  
  
　　流水的不仅是后面，Eduardo前方的性器也被刺激得高高翘起，红胀的顶端像颗樱桃，铃口微张着一点点吐着粘稠的前液。Eduardo受不了地想用双手抓紧什么，但身下的沙发套怎么也抓不住。到后来Mark引导着Eduardo的腿弯曲成M型，把私处一览无余地暴露给自己，他的巴西爱人只好扣住膝弯当作取悦，方便Mark能更好地插那张饥渴的嘴。  
  
　　距离上次已经过了一周，他们都是二十多岁的年轻男性，在重新成为情侣之前两个人都有很长的空白期，因此在一起之后他们花了大量的时间来做爱，直到无论是灵魂还是肉体都密不可分。  
  
　　整个二月的上旬Eduardo都忙得要死要活，除了Mark求婚后的那两天他们干的几次，几乎是连睡觉都挤不出什么时间，这个时候Mark这样地玩弄他，简直是要他的命。Eduardo的小腿快痉挛了，含着Mark手指的甬道也纷乱地收缩着，高挺的阴茎弹跳了好几下，他们都知道这是快射精的信号。  
  
　　就差一点，Eduardo脸和脖子都潮红一片，他本能般的低头盯着下面，从这个角度Eduardo只看得到Mark的右手以及忽隐忽现的两根指头。Mark插他插得太剧烈，不时有淫水溅出来弄得到处都是，这让Eduardo既兴奋又有些害羞，矛盾地期待着Mark能把高潮带给自己。  
  
　　可Mark停下了，就像他几分钟前插进来那样让Eduardo慌乱无措，骤然失去抚慰的后穴空虚得要命，白白地流着水却没有人愿意操，Eduardo咬着嘴唇，一双浸满糖浆的鹿眼湿漉漉地望着Mark布满细汗的削减的脸，仿佛立刻就要哭出来了似的。  
  
　　“干嘛……干嘛停了？”Eduardo撒娇一般地冲Mark抱怨，穴口也合不拢，松软地等待着第二次宠爱，以至于液体淌个不停。  
  
　　“Mark——”拖长的语调让Eduardo声音里的糖分更明显。  
  
　　被呼唤的CEO大人不为所动，他冷冽又漠然的脸令情欲中的Eduardo感到些许恐惧，但对方颧骨和耳朵上的薄红又告诉Eduardo不止是他一人沉溺其中。  
  
　　Eduardo委屈地翘起嘴唇，脸皱到了一起，他的未婚夫不再给予他快乐，这说明他得自己争取。  
  
　　舒服得全身像被抽掉骨头的Eduardo费力支撑起自己，他靠在沙发垫上，双腿向两侧张到最开，把两根手指含在嘴里弄湿，然后略过阴茎划到了翕合着的穴口，一狠心便直接推了进去。他学着Mark插了那里几下，但没有力气的手指不像Mark干的那样重，早就习惯了被粗鲁对待的骚穴叫嚣着不满。Eduardo又找不到自己的腺体，有一下没一下的抽插更像是隔靴搔痒，Eduardo难受地呜咽了起来。  
  
　　“求你了，Mark，你不想操我吗？”Eduardo把腿缠到Mark腰上，双足在背后勾起。他望着自己未来伴侣此刻牛仔裤下被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的胯间，下腹的酸涩更加地不可忽视了。  
  
　　他亟需这个。所以Eduardo抽出在肉穴通道里的手指，伸长手臂摸到了Mark的下体，感觉那处灼热又坚硬。他的指尖也沾上了自己穴里的水，不小心弄到了Mark的裤子上，留下一抹暗色的痕迹。Eduardo舔了舔唇，浪荡而又不遮掩的眼神直勾勾地盯着Mark的大鼓包。他再也不像哈佛时期和Mark搞一回都羞得不行的绅士小少爷，纸醉金迷的海湾把他的身体养得成熟且诱人，非常适合追求性爱。  
  
　　但下一秒他的手被Mark拍开了。Eduardo不解又难过地收回手，不明白Mark在想什么，他明明什么也没做错。  
  
　　  
  
　　在Eduardo想缩回盘在他腰间的腿和脚时，Mark忽然使了很大的劲揽过Eduardo的后背，让他的Wardo赤裸的胸膛紧贴住自己。Eduardo被Mark给吓了一跳，惊叫着攀住他的脖子，眼神里的惊吓和迷惑让Mark觉得自己是在非法诱奸未成年。  
  
　　他用最短的时间解开了皮带，同时拉开牛仔裤的金属链，把东西掏出来握在手里。刚刚Eduardo摸得他本来就硬得发痛的性器鼓胀得更厉害，再不释放恐怕会出毛病。  
  
　　Eduardo觉得Mark搂得太紧，快喘不过气，于是缩着想往后退，然后被恶狠狠地制止。  
  
　　“不准逃。”  
  
　　连Mark自己都不知道他的嗓音是什么时候粗哑成这样的，欲望烧得他血液沸腾。  
  
　　被吼得一愣的Eduardo就像只在雪地里冻僵的懵鹿，过一会儿才后知后觉地意识到Mark说了什么。  
  
　　“我不会，”Eduardo弯起眼睛，鲜艳欲滴的唇瓣无声地诉说着渴望，“我要你干我，Mark，用这个……啊！”  
  
　　又是没有防备，Eduardo坐在Mark的腿间被抬起屁股插入了，粗大硬挺的肉棒不由分说地捣开了Eduardo的小穴，胀成暗红色的阴茎被完全吞进去，柔软的肠肉包裹吸吮着Mark的那部分，穴口的每道褶皱都被撑得消失不见，直直地一插到底，根部和囊袋都抵在了对方挺翘的臀瓣，Mark发出喟叹地啃了两口Eduardo精致的锁骨，换来了含着自己性器的私处的夹紧和抽缩。  
  
　　“满意了吗？”  
  
　　很显然自己才是得到更多快感的一方，但Mark摆出了一副好心帮忙的态度，一边插干着Eduardo一边揉着对方的臀肉。  
  
　　可Eduardo已经深深地陷进了性交的美妙里，哪里有心思分给Mark的问题。Mark顶他顶得很凶，他快受不了了，满脑子只想着他的未婚夫有一根多么棒的阴茎，结婚后他可以随时拥有这一切。  
  
　　得不到回应的Mark有些不开心。他粗暴地干着自己的爱人，把Eduardo插得屁股来不及落下就又在半空中扭得像个婊子，在斑比宝贝舒爽地开始潮吹时Mark一下拔走了堵在对方身体里的肉棒，膝盖卡在Eduardo的腿根，手掌掴打起了白润紧翘的臀肉。Eduardo叫得很可怜，呻吟也变了调，Mark用了点狠劲，喷着水的小穴也没逃过挨打的命运，Mark用三根手指抽打那里，打出水了又插进去乱搅，皮肉拍打和抽插的水声不绝于耳。  
  
　　余韵伴随着疼痛给Eduardo带来了前所未有的体验，Mark打得越猛，插得越狠，他越舒服。  
  
　　一股淫水又从Eduardo屁股里滑下来，在Mark的掌心聚拢。知道后面高潮在Mark手里Eduardo羞耻得恨不得拿手捂脸，尤其是Mark嗤笑着把它们举到自己眼前，Mark的手如同在黏腻的胶水里泡过似的，Eduardo闭着眼睛说什么也不要再多看第二眼。  
  
　　  
  
　　Mark不止是Facebook的暴君，在床上更是Eduardo的暴君，而Eduardo是他一个人的王后和情人，如果他想，Eduardo会同意Mark所有合理与不合理的请求。  
  
　　Mark的癖好而已，Eduardo的底线是保护自己不被弄伤，虽然Mark一次也没真正伤害过他。  
  
　　他们就这个谈过一次。复合过后没多久，碰巧两个人都喝了不少，一滚到酒店房间便开始折腾，闹起来也特别没有克制。  
  
　　也是醉极了，Mark咬着他的耳朵边说肮脏的幻想边操他，类似于要打电话叫客房服务，因为Eduardo的肉洞太不知足，必须两个男人一起干他才行，或者用房间抽屉里现成的假阴茎。Eduardo也是晕晕乎乎的，在听到这些之后居然害怕得在Mark胯下发起抖来。  
  
　　宿醉过后的Mark记忆却异常清楚，Eduardo在整个晚上哭得惨兮兮的，Mark皱着眉趁他的Wardo还在睡时重启了他的卷毛脑袋，用control+f查找发生错误的源代码，最后发现诱因不过是他在不清醒的状态下说的垃圾话。  
  
　　“你要相信我，Wardo，”Mark耷拉着一头的小卷，委屈巴拉地用风平浪静的海平面注视着Eduardo，“我不会……好吧如果你真的有顾虑，我们可以有安全词，你一说我就停下来，就像警告弹窗，而我不会点忽略的那种。”  
  
　　结局是他们没有安全词，Mark得到了Eduardo接近百分之百的信任。  
  
　　  
  
　　掌掴的刺激远远大于想象，Eduardo前面也射得一团糟，全身脱力地抓着Mark早就全部汗湿透的T恤衫，像被海浪拍翻的人幸运地抓住一块木板，绝不可能放手。  
  
　　“累不累？”Mark细细地从侧面亲吻Eduardo优美纤长的脖颈，一只手握住自己阴茎的根部用龟头试着蹭蹭Eduardo红肿不堪的穴肉，看Eduardo没表现什么不适倾向便挺腰干了进去，紧致的内里温柔地包夹着Mark，他轻柔的插送方式弄得Eduardo很舒服，快感并不来得咄咄逼人，一层一层地推进，像森林里的溪流穿过平滑的鹅卵石。他的Wardo回神过后就闭着眼把脑袋枕在他的肩窝，慵懒地被插着穴，咿咿呀呀的浪叫也是越哼越尖细，整个人都被操开了，可爱得很。  
  
　　“No... umm maybe a little.”Eduardo打起了哈欠，有些心不在焉。  
  
　　巴西小鹿的性器正软趴趴地躺在Mark的掌心，泄过两次后无论Mark如何挑逗都站不起来了。Mark的阴茎却被Eduardo汁水充沛的嫩穴吮吻得又胀大了一圈，眼看着马上就要射进对方的肚子里，Mark这时却上身倾斜着往前，Eduardo以为他想趴在自己身上，刚要松手，但遭到了呵斥。  
  
　　“别乱动。”  
  
　　Eduardo就不动了，顺从地用四肢将自己固定在Mark身上，只露出个脑袋，像只毛茸茸的小考拉。Mark在伸手够着什么，那里是视线盲区，Eduardo看不到。  
  
　　结果Mark是从垃圾桶上取了一支玫瑰。Eduardo被重新推到后背靠在沙发上时感到非常茫然，屁股里吃着的家伙撑得私处有点难受，酥麻和酸胀啃噬着他不知餍足的肉洞，Eduardo想从Mark手里接过那朵含苞待放的小玫瑰，却被对方将就着用花拍开了手。  
  
　　Mark不高兴了，Eduardo很容易就猜了出来，今天傍晚他受到的一连串欺负肯定也和这个有关，问题是Eduardo不知道原因。  
  
　　“你怎么了Mark？”  
  
　　难道是因为他把玫瑰插在垃圾桶里？Eduardo半心虚地啃着手指，转念一想又觉得Mark自己就是个雪地里穿短裤拖鞋的死宅有什么资格为了这种小事生气。  
  
　　“喜欢吗？”Mark用另一个问题来回答这个问题。Eduardo的肠道缩得厉害，Mark忍不住又掐着他的腰来回捅了几下，Eduardo发出难耐的鼻音。  
  
　　“嗯……好看。”Eduardo的不应期终于结束，前面早就糊满了体液的阴茎又颤颤巍巍地半勃起来。Mark用玫瑰的花蕾轻轻扫过圆润的头部，一片花瓣落到了Eduardo深棕的草丛里。  
  
　　“Mark……”Eduardo不清楚这个卷毛小机器人的心思，以及对方的发火点，他只知道最好的办法是听话不反抗。  
  
　　妥协的后果是Mark试图把花茎插入他的尿道。  
  
　　Eduardo不能接受这个，他慌了神，挣扎过程中铃口被重重地刮了一下，刺痛让Eduardo的眼眶灌满了泪水，也许不只是生理性的。  
  
　　“Wardo。”Mark看到Eduardo真的被弄哭，心脏瞬间就像被人抓住了一般地收紧，持续了好几个小时的嫉妒也被冲散了一半。  
  
　　他扔掉了那支玫瑰。  
  
　　  
  
　　接下来的一切总算走向正轨，他们也从沙发转战到了房间的双人床，唯一的一段不愉快的插曲是Mark就要射精的前一秒Eduardo的手机不可抑制地响了起来。  
  
　　“拜托……拜托……啊！Mark，求……唔，让我接一下，啊！太深了，不要——让，让我……不！”  
  
　　Eduardo的神智游离在现实和快慰的交汇处，他给这部工作电话的联系人设置了不同的铃声，打来的是他的秘书。  
  
　　下班后除非要紧的事她是不会打来的，Eduardo是一个好上司，他得接听下属电话。  
  
　　Mark喘着粗气没有停止抽插的节奏，只是帮Eduardo把手机从床头拿下来，按了接听键放在他的耳朵边，转头便继续干爱人的穴，操得又重又猛。  
  
　　“天呐……Mark你！”Eduardo脸蛋上写满了慌张，Mark插他插得狠，整间房都是阴囊撞在他屁股上的拍打声和阴茎来回进出的水声，而他的秘书在听筒后面叫他的名字。  
  
　　“Mr Saverin，您感冒了？”  
  
　　Fiona听到了电话那边Eduardo浓重的鼻音。  
  
　　“有……点。”Eduardo咬着自己的手背以免在跟女秘书的对话中当场发出淫荡的叫床声。  
  
　　“你在家是吗？”  
  
　　“对……”  
  
　　“那好，我就不自己进来了。我现在就在你家门口，麻烦你开下门，有一份并购预案要给你看，下周一有场紧急会议。”  
  
　　Eduardo更慌了，他匆忙地答应了自己的下属，挂掉电话后用脚跟踢了踢Mark的尾椎，“放开我，Mark，我的秘书在外面……啊！快点，她有我家的钥匙。”  
  
　　先前的不快还没彻底解决，Mark却又得知了拥有Eduardo家门钥匙的女秘书的存在。虽然知道多半是为了工作，类似于他的助理也有他家的钥匙，可Mark还是觉得像哽了块石子在喉咙。  
  
　　“不行，我要射了。”Mark一点也不讲道理，欲火在他那双钴蓝的眼睛里燃得很旺。他霸占着Eduardo的身体仿佛一头饥肠辘辘的野兽圈住待食用的猎物。  
  
　　Eduardo逃也没法逃，只能主动配合Mark越操越深的动作，一边呻吟一边命令，“不许——不许射到里面！”  
  
　　用精液标记配偶是雄性动物都会有的本能，Mark作为高一级别的人类自然也有这个冲动。尤其在有别的女人要叫走正在跟自己做爱的Eduardo，他深刻在骨子里的控制和占有欲沿着血管蔓延到了全身各处器官。  
  
　　他在快要完全抽离Eduardo的甬道时，龟头重新顶住穴口上方他的Wardo前列腺的位置，把大量浓稠的浊液射进了对方体内，射精带来强烈的高潮和快感，Mark扣紧了Eduardo的屁股怎么也不让走，直到最后一滴也不剩。  
  
　　“混蛋……”Eduardo下床的时候腿都软了，没时间跟Mark算账，急匆匆地裹上睡袍后便朝玄关的方向飞奔过去。  
  
　　开开门Eduardo却没有发现他能干的秘书，只有瓷面的地板上摆着一份文件，上面还有一张字迹都没干的便签。  
  
　　“抱歉，我一直觉得您的男友是个nerd，现在看来是我错怪他了。PS：情人节愉快，小老板。”  
  
　　Eduardo愤愤地摔上门，用手机发简讯反击。  
  
　　“女士，我还知道你的男友是个trans。PS：也祝你们愉快。”  
  
　　  
  
　　回到房间他刚想抱怨点什么，但Mark没有给他机会。  
  
　　Eduardo度过了有史以来最疯狂的情人节，Mark带给他的刺激甚至一点也不输给他十七岁那年被圣保罗的表妹第一次带去裸体海滩的体验。  
  
　　相同的，这也是Mark经历过最火辣的性爱之一。Eduardo戴着戒指的手就被握在他的手里，Mark听着黑夜中Eduardo的呼吸声，渐渐也升起睡意。  
  
　　如果说有什么是需要隐瞒的的话，那就是Eduardo永远不必知道他在今天生了什么气。  
  
　　因为Mark在十分钟前收到了Sean Parker的邮件。  
  
　　“替你给Eduardo送了一束花，不用谢。顺便，Mark你真的很不够意思，订婚都不通知我？”  
  
　　Mark在睡着之前脑子里都还在检索一个月之内非洲各国Facebook总部有没有需要技术支持的出差任务。  
  
  
  
FIN


End file.
